Season 3
Protagonist: Ford Corvin Back to Metalverse Seasons Season 3 Story Synopsis Season 3 Episodes Season 3 Episode 0 - Unaired Pilot Note: This is not a canon episode, but the notes are kept here for reference as some beats from this episode will be revisited. Ford woke lateish and had forgotten it was his birthday. Present from Abby, a home made Eagle badge, like a merit badge. She was very encouraging about his being a little shy and awkward. Ford took a shower, his shower radio started acting up, then he could hear a woman chanting. An explosion, blinding white light, multiple voices howling. A chorus of damnation. He could see snippets of these individuals, they looked like tortured souls. Cocooned in a strange white heat. Arrived Terminator-style Partially severed gravestone Beautiful strange woman was chanting by the grave Sirens nearby, she bolted She left her handbag Contents: makeup, 20 dollars, a lot of lint, some flyers to very old gigs, one from July 1987 T-shirt: “Clearwater Community College” Police officers Sgt Powell and young rookie Ford unable to answer any questions except first name. Got a ride to town from cops A big thank you billboard from Principal Knope - newly elected Mayor Collectible Ford first appearance action figure: towel, clearwater community college t-shirt, handbag. Half Moon Diner first stop Met Job Eddie Eckstein said Ford’s apparent transvestitism is kinda metal Bathroom, flyers for gigs - such as The Deadbeats, slightly goofy Iggy Pop Lust For Life cover smiles - The Road Tour. Ford’s Memory - kind of dreamlike. He knows he’s not of this time, has snippets of memories of a different time. Doesn’t know where he’s from but knows he’s not from here Ford in the bathroom got a first look of his new changed form Ford: “I’m not that sure about a lot of stuff” Job: “That’s the first lesson to real self-awareness.” Devastatingly beautiful blonde woman entered the diner Ford paid for her pie She introduced herself as “Sindy with an S” She left a card with her name and a 15% discount for a lapdance at the Snakehole lounge. Ford made friends with the whole place over the course of the night by the time dawn broke Job invited Ford around to hang out with The Deadbeats in a couple of days Morning news - A man in aviator shades ‘So you think Paralympics are lame. Think again.” Pulls off amazing ramp jump. “When I need to take it to the next level, there’s only one soldier I trust to have my back.” Gatorade! Passed Nick and he played “People are Strange” Through a car-window, Ford saw a slightly spooky face, eyes slightly too large. The girl’s father looked like Anthony Head. Arrived at CCC, saw people assembling at the College Radio Station. Saw a guy looking like a young Charlie Sheen circa Ferris Bueller’s Day Off Surrounded by adoring girls Asked for fresh diet coke, they clambered to get it, shoving each other “Cat fight. Cool.” He finally broke up the catfight: “There’s plenty of Johnny to go around.” Eric Stoltz guy showed up, giving tours - The Rolf Red-haired Fame guy, taking notes A sour-faced young woman showed up shouting “This is a travesty!” Troy skating off the roof, fell into fountain with a terrible bone-cracking sound Skateboard went flying Man in cheap suit stood on board by accident, flying along on it, accidentally pulling off the skirt of a woman he had been approaching to talk to, flying towards the Dean. Careened off board, got his head trapped in some railings. Sourface: “There is segregation going on in Clearwater Community College” Unisex style rich kid dorms We are living under the tyranny of gender apartheid She was mocked for this Ford went with Kat to take Troy to the nurse’s station nurse fainted Ford set Troy’s leg Interview with Mercy Interrupted by badass with dreadlocks Witnesses to the fight saw it end amicably went to smoke a J with Mercy Was called to office by guidance counsellor Ms Prudence Athena is stuck in Groundhog Day - all the Olympians are Zeus is suffering depression at being stuck in his mortal vessel on earth Ford encountered Cupid who has gone downhill a great deal Choosing classes Astronomy - Ford and Cupid Anthropology - Ford and Cupid Spanish - Ford and Cupid English Literature - Ford and Cupid Ford was told he’s in 4C Cupid is in B building Ford dragged Cupid into the fountain Jean Ralphio brought Ford for interview with Study Group Ford met freaky twins, Mirella and Ligeia Saw some jerk get rejected by study group Ford warned Troy not to mix no no juice with his pain medication All three of them are experiencing deja-vu on campus Somewhere central to campus near the quad However - occasionally it drifts, there are little moments here and there Athena’s map of her occasional blinking back to the beginning of the day, similar to the area shown in study group’s deja vu Ford got questionnaire printed, had Mercy announce it as a psychology project Roman god Janus called on the phone Mercy thought Ford was talking to Janice Joplin Ford found Janus up at the clock tower, he put Ford back to the beginning Now Ford caught in Groundhog Day! Talked to Sabrina, girl from the graveyard Sabrina said he has no enchanted weapons, no magical aura Aphrodite arrived Beef between Zeus and Janus About a year ago - The Romans came to town wanted to visit the place where Fionn grew up Aphrodite explained who Fionn was, from her own perspective Zeus told the Romans out of pride that he could endure lifetimes of whatever they threw at him Went to quad averted Troy’s accident This meant Kat had the crowd’s attention She was tongue-tied and Ford helped her out Took the mic from dean pelton to speak against segregation/punishment Janus still zapped Ford back to the start again “Your father had a great relationship with Athena It came to my attention he was passing freely through my halls I was... disappointed” Zeus told Ford something of his relationship with Fionn Ford convinced Zeus to apologize because really this issue was caused by his pride. Janus released them from their curse. Ford returned to dorm Note: “You’re in” signed Kat, Jean, Troy, Ligeia, Mirella. Season 3 Episode 1 - Orientation Day AKA The Terminator Episode 1996, Portland, Oregon. Ford’s neighbourhood in Portland Oregon was very like The Goonies neighbourhood, he lived in the smallest house with Abby. Ford was at home working on his cartoon strip syndicated to a couple of local papers, sitting in the window seat of his bedroom. The bedroom had odd echoes of Fionn’s room. Some objects in Ford’s room, a replica Predator skull, plaque of Eagle Scout badges, Distinguished Service badge for a daring rescue led by Ford, saving some other scouts from a flooding cave, a standard issue pr 24 Tonfa Police Baton. Awaiting some pie from one of the families of the kids he saved. Ford felt a strange itch across his chest, as though an old wound agitating. The doorbell called Ford downstairs, he went to answer. A man outside who looked like kind of a jag-off. Massive baggy jeans, jersey, headphones. Bag from Mr Wangs. He’s listening to nu-metal. Abby rang, reminding Ford to read the various college Prospectuses, Prospecti? Arranged in a fan but also what she said was ‘a very special book’, on the book cover Ford saw “Reasons I would want to go to college if I decide to go” Ford wrote: “Meet some interesting people” “Meet smart chicks” “Learn Esperanto” “Maybe Take An Art Class” Small gazebo in the garden. Takin’ It Easy Man - Adventures of a slacker superhero, who solves a lot of problems via just ‘takin’ it easy’. His outfit is ratty jeans, purple converse, t-shirt and a flannel shirt worn around the waist that sometimes billows like a cape. Often pictured wearing a Deadbeats T-Shirt. Power went out, by candlelight Ford’s eye drawn to a very important picture from their lives. A police officer, taken in the 70s. The brim of his hat obscuring his eyes slightly, giving him kind of anonymous, indistinct features. Ford could see Abby was sad, he asked her about it and she said she was thinking about his father again. She said “let me tell you his story.” “Your father was the kindest, most upright and dedicated police officer on the force. He was a good man, that’s why I fell in love with him.” She hesitated then. “Your father... he was working in Seattle at the time, walking the beat, uniform, truncheon, walking the streets, that kind of thing. He got a call about a disturbance by the old Opera cinema. A family, a very rich family had all gone to the movies that night. They didn’t want to take their car home, they wanted to walk the streets. These aren’t people who usually walk the streets at night. They wore pearls, nice clothes, the kind of thing that you and I would never be able to afford. “They took an alleyway. Sunny Lane, an ironic name for a dark alleyway, a single light that would come on and off at random. They came across a man, deranged, they didn’t see him because he was lurking in the shadows, could have been a street person, they never found him. I never found him. “He pulled a knife on them, started asking them for their money. These rich folk, they never gave up anything in their lives, they refused. Which is about the time your father arrived on the scene. He had a good eye, like you. In a different life he might have been an artist, he was going to night school for it. So he had a good eye. As that light blinked on and off he saw what was happening, saw the blade and he intervened. First of all he tried to talk them down, this family were real proud, arrogant considering the circumstances. This man, the madman, he wouldn’t be talked down to. Your father gave him a chance. Said ‘give me the knife, chalk this up as one of the worst experiences of your life and walk away’. The family turned on your father. Started pontificating about crime in the city. Tensions rose, without warning the man stabbed your father. He fled, the family they went and called an ambulance. I heard one woman stayed at his side the whole time, one of the daughters. Blood loss was so great that it was critical. They took him to the hospital, they stabilized him and he remained in a coma. For two months. I visited him every day, took you along with me. And one day the hospital called and said they had some good news, he was speaking. I was working my first day at the TV station but I went right over there. I went right over and it broke my heart, he mentioned something about a scrapbook. Something he was working on, that he really wanted to show you. He told me that when you were this age he wanted you to have something. And I leaned in and he told me what it was and his ecg started to read funny. I ran for a doctor and left you in the little seat facing him. When I came back he had passed.” Ford had heard parts of this story but never those final words about the bequest. She said she needed a smoke and went out to the Gazebo. Apate had a hookup for weed out at the studio named ‘Monster’, whose first name was Herman. Ford brought the stash out to the Gazebo for a mother and son joint. “Ford, he wanted you to have this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out what Ford could see by the light of the moon was his old service badge. She said “I see exactly what I saw in your father in you. Never doubt it, whatever may happen in your life. You’re a natural sherriff, a lawman.” “I know the neighbours talk about us getting high out here, say some pretty shitty things. If it weren’t for the cave episode I don’t know if we could even be living out here. So if things ever get hairy and you doubt yourself like your father did - he doubted himself a lot at times, he was doing the right thing, he saved that family, all of them - and I went through a long time hating that family. But they’re not the people who killed your father. But you’ve got to make up your own mind about that.” She said she couldn’t help but blame them and Ford said it wouldn’t get them anywhere but it was easy to feel that way. The lights came back on. She walked back inside, Ford could see the mysterious constellation that he’d always been fascinated by and felt a connection with. With his keen imagination and artistic temperament, he had built an image of two individuals, their hands almost touching palm to palm. Ford stood there a while between the darkness of the sky and the light of the house, a binary sunset moment. He finally went back inside to shower. Singing Rooster by Alice in Chains. The power dropped again and the water was suddenly freezing. Ford stepped under again but he was able to see the temperature now and intuit that it was about to get cold again. He dived back out of the way, then saw a face in the mirror. It was looking around the room and soon began to come out of the mirror. T-1000 face. It disappeared when lights came back on. “Huh,” Ford said, mild but perplexed. Ford got out of the shower, put a towel around himself, gathered a couple of things and went out to the hall towards his room. The lights went out again. From a mirror at the end of the hall he could see the figure from the mirror slowly wagging its finger from side to side in the universal symbol of mild rebuke. Ford felt his legs start to dematerialize, he tried to keep walking but they were both heavy and absent at once. Then a sense of pain and great energy thrumming through him, driving him to one knee. He suddenly materialized in a graveyard, his hand that had been resting on the wall was now resting on a gravestone. The wallet with the badge was in flames. The badge was burnt, half charred half more bright than ever. Ford’s first comment “Come on, man.” Looking around he saw a hand-rolled thin cigar with Maybelline cherry lipstick on it. He folded the wallet, put his coin, zippo and the cigar into it, put the wallet in the waist of the towel, badge out. He saw an old beer can, ‘84-89 budweiser. Fresh flowers around a freshly dug grave, 1987. Ford accepted without difficulty that it was 1987. By flora he knew he was still in the pacific northwest. Ford only mostly awake, quite alert but the fight computer doing most of the heavy lifting. Heard thoughts of a man named Steve thinking of going to the Half Moon. He immediately placed the source, a car about a quarter of a mile away coming over a ridge. Ford hailed the car when it got close enough, saw Steve’s trust level only at 50%, he said “I guess someone left me out here,” giving a friendly self-effacing chuckle, causing Steve’s trust level to raise to 82%. Fight Computer as Ford was looking at Roadhous sign with its missing E: it determined ‘Negligence, not European’. A motorcycle with a Remington sawn-off shotgun. Readout on FC about ballistics of the shotgun and ‘Nice Wheels’. Steve took Ford to The Half Moon Ford ordered some Key Lime Pie from Job Woodstock. Key Lime Pie - Fight Computer warning - Addiction Likely Ford looking over The Deadbeats, X-Ray of Eddie showed his metallic composition and his energy readings off the charts. Deadbeats talking about their new album, codename Constellation. Ford used a pencil to quickly sketch his favourite constellation onto a Half Moon Diner napkin, complete with his interpretation of it. A very beautiful woman entered, immediately Ford’s readout suggested that she’s not wearing perfume, she just smells like perfume. She was ordering food and had an empty purse, no cash. She was thinking Eenie, meenie, meinie, Mo. At that moment Ford said ‘Mo’ too, perfectly in time with her as their eyes met. She said can you help me out, Ford said “Well I don’t want to brag but I recently came into some money’ and held up a ten-dollar bill, snapping it gently. She asked his name, he said Ford, she said where is it from and Ford said “there’s a lot of stories about it but I don’t have time to tell you all of them.” She left. A stranger said “Good work, not everyone can pull off that look, I guess ladies like a man in uniform.” (QUOTE!) Ford was invited to join a card game. One of the players bowed out with good-natured exasperation, saying “Well, I’ll be keeping my daughter away from you. Kat will not be coming under your sphere of influence.” Ford met Eddie, realized finally who he was, the leader of The Deadbeats, who Ford grew up listening to. “You know, your album The Campfire Sessions would have been the makeout soundtrack of my eighteenth summer if I’d made out with anybody that summer and not just had mono.” Met War in Half Moon, War gave him clothes. Told Ford this town needs a protector and since he doesn’t see anyone else around, Ford is it. But he’s weak, he needs training, he needs some working on. War took him to a farmhouse. “House rule for you Ford, the bike is mine.” War set a fire in a circle of rocks using a few phone books and Gasoline. Lit a cigarette, threw his lighter onto the fire to light it. War said “Your name is Ford, there’s more to it though. You got a surname. A proud name. Corvin.” Ford: “I feel like somebody just walked over my grave.” War: “Your name is Ford Corvin. The son of The Godkiller.” Ford: “The What?” War - “You heard me. Your father made it his mission to correct a rotten state of affairs. Celestially, that is. I’m here to help you. I’m here to help you get vengeance.” Ford: “On who?” War - “The men and women that took your father’s life. Your father moved to this hamlet a couple of years ago. He comes from a proud line of warriors. He in turn didn’t have a father, just like you. At least he thought he hadn’t. You see, when your daddy was born, a very twisted man tried to trap him. He sent forward The Fates. Your grandfather, trying to protect your father, well he had to do what was only right, he killed two of them. But your grandfather was feelin’ a bit cut up about this. He went to parley with this twisted old fuck. Found himself caught in a spider’s web. See the fella told him he’ll forgive him if he’ll agree to be chained to a rock for a thousand years.” Ford- “A thousand years?” War- “Ford you don’t believe a word I’m saying” Ford- “I believe every word you’re saying, I can tell the truth from a lie.” War - “Your father tried to save your grandfather. Turned out it was just a dick slingin’ match between Zeus and Erebus, that was the man who started this whole thing.” Ford - “The Twisted Old Fuck.” War- “Yeah. When your father got the job done, he got stabbed in the back. An old friend I used to ride with. His name is Death.” Ford could see the flames reflecting in War’s irises as he said the name and called up his past. War- “Zeus and the Olympians, they were too proud to step aside. Your father fell on his own sword for them.” Ford- “You mean Death killed my father?” War- “I don’t know if your father is alive or dead. He tried to save The Olympians, proud awful gods they are. I’m here to give you an option. I’m here to train you up. There are places where you’re needed. Someone with your heritage, who knows, maybe you’ve got the same skillset as your old man.” Ford- “What skillset was that?” War - “Killing. Dirty, bloody killing.” Ford- “You mean my father was a killer?” W- “Yeah. But they had it comin’ ”. Ford asked questions, War answered, filling in more and more of a story that seemed to Ford to say that all his father’s trials began with The Olympians and his growing up without his father lay at their door. War speaking of Zeus: “He coulda stopped it on a dime, Ford.” War told Ford some of the Olympians are in this town. War gave Ford a scroll - a Clearwater Community College enrolment form. “All it needs is your John Cusack.” “One of them is out there at the college, hiding in plain sight. Goes by the name of Ms Prudence. Campus Counsellor. Don’t let the name fool you, it’s really Athena. She’s part of that motley crew. She’s the first.” War gave Ford a drink of Styx Water. Ford saw War’s weakness. A bad knee, Ford could take it out and War would be vulnerable, he saw it all play out in his mind’s eye. War saw him seeing it. War told him to go out back, there’s a chest buried. Ford dug out a long chest with his bare hands. A metal box with a padlock on it. Painted in red upon it it said: “To never needing these again.” Ford used Telekinesis to tear the lock away easily. Inside the chest he found a chain with a sickle on the end. A variety of other weapons. Ice dagger. Sword and bracers made by Brighid. War said if he wants more answers he’s going to have to defeat him. Ford bluffed him, seeming to run in blindly but stepping aside at the last moment to deliver a powerful strike. With War off balance, Ford struck him again as he was reaching for a throwing knife, under the arm, knocking the knife away and stunning him. “That’s right kid, use it!” War called out and Ford hit him twice more, using the flat of the swordblade and its hilt to batter at his defenses. Then War stood, saying “Ah, like your mother, Deception. Don’t you want to defend your mother?” Taunting Ford and blinding him with anger, he charged him. - pause Back to Metalverse Seasons